Rey NegroAlfil Blanco
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: El corazón de la princesa segunda de Britannia está en manos de un joven caballero de blanca armadura; pero en algún momento perteneció al rey de las piezas negras. Punto de visa de Euphie!


Otro One shot mas

**Otro One shot mas !! Aunque tal vez la proxima sea uno largo, lo estoy pensando mucho…Bueno, sin preámbulos, comenzemos!**

**-**

**Autora**: Nameless Anami

**Título**: Rey Negro…Alfil Blanco

**Género**: One-shot, Romance

**Personajes**: Lelouch Li Britannia Lamperouge; Kururugi Suzaku; Euphemia Li Britannia

**Desclaimer**: Los personajes de Code Geass no me pertenecen a mi; pertenecen a su creador, a las Clamp y al estudio Sunrise.

**Summary**: El corazón de la segunda princesa de Britannia pertenece a su joven caballero blanco, pero alguna vez fue uno con el rey de las piezas negras… Punto de Vista de Euphie!

-

Rey Negro...Alfil Blanco

-

El cielo relampaguea incesantemente ante la tormenta que se aproxima, dando al pueblo el augurio de acontecimientos catastróficos y significativos que moverán los cimientos en los que nuestra civilización se ha sustentado desde hace ya varios años. Mi ser es incapaz de ejecutar otra tarea más que escucharlos y observar el espacio tan lejano con anhelo, iluminado por los rayos mientras estruendosos truenos penetran violentamente mis oídos.

La tristeza embarga mi ser, elevando las manos cerca de mi campo visual y tratando, con especial afán, comprender para que fin me han sido consedidas.

Jamás he sido capaz de ocuparlas como es debido. Pese al título que me respalda, no puedo salvar a la gente que aclama mi acilo y roga piedad e igualdad; me siento tan inútil...tan imponente por haber permitido que tantas muertes se llevasen a cabo...

Ahora que se tu secreto, no puedo tomar ninguna decisión por mí misma. Por mucho que desee que todo esto pare y el culpable sea...detenido, tener en cuenta de que eres tu me frena.

Tantos años han pasado, pensando que tal vez mi corazón hubiese dejado de lado la pena de perderte, pero me es imposible. Aún si amo a otra persona, en estos instantes, los profundos sentimientos que movieron mi ser en un comienzo jamás podrán ser pasados a segundo plano.

¡Oh, mi rey de las tinieblas! que amenazas guardarme en tu yugo de oscuridad profunda y vendarme los ojos para evitar ver el derramamiento de sangre ¿por qué has tardado tanto en mostrarme tu rostro y aquella sonrisa tan afable y gentil que alguna vez conocí cuando yacíamos en la primavera de nuestras vidas? ¿Tanto era tu deseo de no vernos? ¿o ese profundo deseo que siempre te ha dominado ante la sobre protección de tus hermanas menores, esecialmente la pequeña de cascadas chocolate?

Supongo que no podré responder mi incógnita hasta volvernos a cruzar...ojalá sea pronto, en una situación tan agradable como cuando quedamos encerrados en la isla, los dos sólos...la interrupción fue repentina, los cambios de personalidad me demuestran que las adversidades han hecho aparecer más de una máscara que ocultan tu verdadera alma...

Te lo ruego, por el Sol que bendecía nuestros juegos y la Luna que ocultaba nuestras travesuras, demuéstrame que tu bondadoso corazón sigue latente, debajo de tantas capas, que el amor no ha cesado, pese al pensamiento frío, que sigues siendo humano, preocupado por los demás, que queda un atisbo de tu amor por mí, sea cual sea, en el fondo de tu ser.

-Euphie...-la voz melodiosa y dulce de mi caballero blanco me sacan de mis cavilaciones, volviéndome a verlo, vestida tan sólo con un pijama blanco plagado de encajes, riendo bajo al verlo ruborizado y huyendo de mi mirada, posiblemente avergonzado por esta visión. Aunque a mi no me apena, no estoy siquiera desnuda-ah...

-¿Si, Suzaku-kun?-contesto acercándome poco a poco, llevando mis manos a sus majillas, alzando el rostro bañado en colores que volvieron a sacarme una risita

-Ah...sólo...sólo venía a desearle...buenas noches...

Su voz tartamudeando me alegra, sus facciones amables, su actitud noble y su espíritu valeroso.

Vaya...aparentemente, no puedo estar enamorada sólo de tí, mi rey negro...éste caballero, lejano de tu campo, ha sido el segundo que robó mi corazón y lo protege con su vida

-Bueno, Gracias...Suzaku-kun-murmuro antes de estrechar su cuello en mis brazos, arrimándome a su rostro peligrosamente antes de juntar nuestros labios imprevistamente.

Puedo detectar su nerviosismo, sus constantes esremecimientos por el acto repentino...si, el primer beso no ha sido del todo romántico, mas bien inesperado, como todo en mí, supongo. Una vez ambos lo dijeron: sre oportuna no es lo mío.

'Lo lamento, Suzaku. Por no poder darte mi primer beso...'

No tarda mucho tras que corresponda, tan cálido como tu, con su primera vez...

No se cuanto mi vida pueda alargarse, si moriré en esta guerra, en tus manos o en la de cualquier terrorista. Sólo se...que deseo no arrepentirme de nada cuando ese día fatídico llege. No estoy preparada para dar mi cuerpo, pero mi corazón está enjaulado y divido en dos, cada una perteneciente a los enemigos letales del ajedrés: el alfíl blanco...y el rey negro...


End file.
